1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, a method of fabricating the same, and/or an electronic apparatus and electronic system adopting the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into methods for improving the reliability of components of a semiconductor device has been conducted.